Yet To Be Seen
by crazysquirl
Summary: Summary: AU. Disregards HBP & OotP. It’s the end of Harry’s 6th year and he is betrayed. Betrayed by those he thought wouldn’t and helped by those who should hate him. His 7th year at school is going to be interesting. First Fic.
1. It Starts With a Betrayal

**Title:** Yet To Be Seen

**Summary:** AU. Disregards HBP & OotP. It's the end of Harry's 6th year and he is betrayed. Betrayed by those he thought wouldn't and helped by those who should hate him. His 7th year at school is going to be interesting. First Fic.

**Warnings:** Slash, abuse, violence, language, mentions of non-con. Betrayed!Kitty!Slytherin!Harry, Good!Veela!Malfoys, Nice!Slytherins, Hermione!Bashing, Ron!Bashing, Dumbledore!Bashing.

**Pairings:** HPDM, LMNM, SBRL, RWHG

**Disclaimer:** Any thing you may recognize goes to their respective owner. And if I have stolen any ideas from a fellow writer I am truly sorry.

**A/N:** I have no beta so if there is any spelling/plot errors please forgive me. Also please tell me if you are willing to become my beta. Please you get cookies.

* * *

"talking" 

'thoughts'

$parsel$

_This is for special commentary during flashbacks or emphasis (but you already knew that)_

* * *

**Chapter One: It Starts With a Betrayal**

'Those bastards! They sent me back! To this HELL!' Harry Potter (The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Kill-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-Again, The Human Natural Disaster, etc, and receiver of the First Class Order of Merlin, Staff of Merlin, etc and friend to all creatures and beings) thought. 'This is going to be horrible. They told Vernon that I killed Voldemort, saying I really didn't need to come back here but Dumbles wanted me too. They should have just killed me themselves, probably would have hurt less.' Yes Harry Potter, world savior, was an abused child. You probably wonder why, if he was so powerful, he was abused. Well it could be that for the first 15 years of his life that he didn't know it. But it could also be for the incident that happened not to long ago.

Flashback

"Aww… Look at the little Prongslet, Moony. Already a trouble maker."….. _wait that's too far. The flashback machine is malfunctioning again._

Fast Forward

"What do _YOU_ mean _I_ have to go back!?!" _Ah, that's better_.

"Well, my dear boy, it is for your own safety," Dumbledore said with that stupid twinkle in his eye. _Oh how I hate that twinkle._

"Yes Harry it's for the best if you go," said Hermione, _slut._

"Yeah mate, there are still death Eaters out there," Ron, _asshole. (If you get this than good for you, you know your stuff snicker)_

"But I killed Voldemort. I'm sure I can handle some puny Death Eaters!" shouted Harry.

"My dear boy –"

"Don't you 'dear boy' me, _headmaster,_" he spat.

"I'm sorry it has come to this. **Stupefy!**" and Harry collapsed to the ground.

"What should we do with _him_?" asked Hermione, spitting out him with malice.

"We will suppress his magic with charmed bracelets, which can only be removed by another wizard. Then send him to the Dursley's," stated Dumbledore quite too happily.

"It would have been easier if he had just died fighting You-Know-Who during the last battle then we would have gotten every thing from his will."

"Your too right Ron. We could have been rich." Hermione said sounding deflated.

End Flashback

'Stupid jackasses. They even had the audacity to send me letters. I can barely even heal my injuries with these bloody suppressers on. I can't believe the told my uncle what they were. It hurts so much; it's hard to think straight.'

$Ah, My Raven, how are you fairing? The fat ones are not treating you worse than usual, I hope.$ hissed a beautiful black asp, Harry had saved her a few years back, from the window.

$It is horrible Koi. The Bee put suppressants on me, with the Weasel's & Beaver's help, and then told my uncle,$ he sighed. $I do not think I will live very long here. I actually wished to ask something of you, my love.$ He said in an abrupt turn in the conversation.

Startled out of her worrying, Koi replied, $What is it, My Raven? You know I would do anything to help$

$I need you to deliver this message to someone you think trust worthy and able to help.$ He hands he a piece of parchment out to her.

$I know of just the person, My Raven.$

$Is this person the one you have been staying with for the past few years while I am away at school, Koi? I would love to meet this mysterious person who has taken such great care of you while I am away.$

$I do hope so, love.$

$Do not speak like that, My Raven. You will just depress yourself more. Do not worry I will be back.$ And with that Koi apperated away with the message and a small pop.

* * *

**A/N:** YAY!!!!! My first chapter of my first fanfic. I will explain more about Koi in later chapters. Please review. I would love to know what you think. Posted May 16th, 2007. 

3 crazy


	2. Then a Rescue

**Title:** Yet To Be Seen

**Summary:** AU. Disregards HBP & OotP. It's the end of Harry's 6th year and he is betrayed by those he thought wouldn't and helped by those who should hate him. His 7th year at school is going to be interesting. First Fic.

**Warnings:** Slash, abuse, violence, language, cross-dressing Betrayed!Kitty!Slytherin!Harry, Good!Veela!Malfoys, Nice!Slytherins, Hermione!Bashing, Ron!Bashing, Dumbledore!Bashing.

**Pairings:** HPDM, LMNM, SBRL, RWHG

**Disclaimer:** Anything you may recognize goes to the respective owner. And if I have stolen any ideas from a fellow writer I am truly sorry.

* * *

"talking"

'thoughts'

$parsel$

_This is for special commentary during flashbacks or emphasis (but you already knew that)_

'_letters'_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Then a Rescue**

$My Lady, My Lady,$ Koi called out. $My Lady where are you? My Raven needs help.$ She was totally ignoring the fact that no one, other than Harry, could understand her. She was traveling through a very beautiful garden. It was full of the most wondrous flowers, both magical and non-magical. Koi finally reached a pond where she found who she was looking for. $Ah, My Lady, I have found you.$

"Little one! How are you? I did not expect you back so soon." She then noticed the note that Koi was carrying with her. "A note? Is it for me?" Koi nodded and nudged the note closer. Lady (A/N: this is what I'll be calling her until I feel like revealing who she is.) started to read the note becoming paler as she read.

'_Dear One (Since Koi has obviously trusted you with this),_

_If you are getting this then I am afraid I am in dire need of assistance. My "relatives" are not the greatest. So, in my need I hope you come. I will most likely be located at Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. If you are not going to help please give this note back to Koi._

_Waiting,_

_ Harry Potter'_

-At Privet Drive-

There was a knock at the door. "Coming, coming, one moment please." Petunia yelled while heading to the door. "Yes? May I help you?" she asked the strangely dressed woman.

"Yes, I believe you can," Lady said coldly, pushing her way inside, "I'm looking for Harry Potter," and closed the door.

"Who are you? Are you here to help him? Please help him." Petunia asked of her, knowing that only wizards and witches would really know his name and where to find him.

"You want me to help him?" Lady was startled, "I thought you hated him."

"Oh, no. I just act like I don't because of my _husband_," Spitting the last word out like it was a curse. "Harry _is_ my last link to my sister and I do miss her. Vernon took it too far today; I'm not sure if he'll make it." Petunia told her truthfully, sounding genuinely worried.

"Then we must hurry. Where is he?"

Petunia began to go upstairs, "This way." They finally arrived at a door with several locks, of all varieties, on it. "Here we are," Petunia said sounding downtrodden, anxious and worried as she opened the door.

Lady gasped at the sight before her. Harry was lying on the floor covered in blood and partially healed wounds. He only had the bracelets on, and he was gasping and whimpering.

$Calm down,$ Koi said when Harry started hyperventilating as they walked into the room. $My Raven! My Raven! She is here. She is going to help heal you. She does not wish you harm. Calm please.$ Koi started nuzzling his cheek and hissing some more words of comfort in his ear.

$It hurts… so much… he… hurt me real bad… tired, so… tired. Sleep.$ Harry hissed and lost consciousness.

After seeing him pass out Lady came to her senses, cast a diagnostics spell and then cast healing spells for the more fatal wounds and broken bones.

"Will Harry be alright? Please tell me that he will be." Petunia begged.

"Yes, he will be alright but I am taking him with me. He still needs some healing and those bracelets need to come off." Lady said as she waved her wand, collecting and packing all Harry's things.

"Yes, that is for the best. Will I be able to see him again?" Petunia asked hopefully.

"It is his choice and if he does want to, we will find you. I take it you will not be staying here any longer?" Lady stated more than asked.

"No, of course not. I have sent evidence to the police and I am going into a witness protection program, so I won't be able to tell you where I would be anyway." At that Lady nodded and disaparated with Harry and his possessions, leaving Petunia to get ready to leave and start a new life.

* * *

**A/N:** Woo-hoo!! Another chapter typed. Thanks to all those who reviewed. And next chapter you find out who Lady really is. O.o The suspense. Dun-dun-dun. If you guess right you'll get a cookie but it is kind of obvious. Oh, well. 

Love crazy

P.S. I no longer have a need for a beta, **Mak Hertz**, because I have one. YAY! Thank you. You are the greatest ever. Love you lots.


End file.
